


Lead Me Into Temptation

by purpleskiesandcherrypies



Series: SPN KINK BINGO 2019 [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Dry Humping, Edging, F/M, Father Dean Winchester, Grinding, Lap dancing, Priest Dean Winchester, Priest!Dean, Seduction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-10-29 16:51:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17811788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purpleskiesandcherrypies/pseuds/purpleskiesandcherrypies
Summary: Father Winchester didn’t know what he had gotten himself into when he showed up here, but did he now? He never thought that agreeing to bring Y/N back to her family would lead him to a place full of temptations.





	1. Chapter 1

Father Winchester didn’t know what he had gotten himself into when he showed up here, but did he now? He never thought that agreeing to bring Y/N back to her family would lead him to a place full of temptations.

“Hey, Y/N. There’s someone asking for you,” Tiffany announces as she finishes with her routine and walks into the dressing room.

Y/N was about to freshen up her make up after her set. “Who could be asking for me?” She smirks, hoping that it would be one of her regulars. Maybe he’d pay extra to get her into the champagne room. She could sure use the money. Rent was due two days ago and she couldn’t make the deadline. Thankfully she could convince her landlord to wait with the collection until after the weekend. She’ll need to find money, fast.

“He’s..uh.. a priest? Do you know a priest?” Tiffany asks, plopping herself on the stool next to her.

_Fuck._

“He looks delicious, Y/N. Is he a real father or does he just like to role play?” Tiffany has a smirk on her face and a playful glint in her eyes.

Y/N rolls her eyes visibly. There’s only one Priest she knew and yes, he did look delicious but he’s her Priest, for god’s sake. Or was. At least until she decided to run away from home. That was what? Two years ago? She just couldn’t take living under the same roof with her religious and overbearing parents anymore. And when they forbade her from going to college, she had to leave. Sure, it wasn’t the best decision to work as a stripper, but at least she could attend community college by day and earn her money to get by.

So, Father Winchester is here and she bets that it’s all her parents fault. They probably went to him everyday until that poor Priest had enough of their whining and decided to come get her and bring her back.

Oh, not on her watch. She’s come so far, being the best of her class, majoring in law and maybe, just maybe, she’ll even get the chance of an internship during summer break. Maybe the stripper days would be over then.

Y/N walks out of the dressing room and struts towards the little reception desk of her strip club. It was where the customer could book their girls and different rooms. She makes eye contact with the people sitting around, winking when she passes because she can never know who’s going to be the next big spender.

When she looks up towards the desk, she can already see him. Father Dean Winchester. He looks somewhat uncomfortable being here, shifting nervously around on his bowlegs and if she didn’t know any better, she’d think that he was cute. But there is also his perfect suit with the white collar that gives away that he’s a Priest. Y/N grins, wondering if there’s a joke that starts with “A Priest walks into a strip club..” She shakes her head, thinking that maybe there’s none.

“Father,” She greets him, looking up into his eyes that used to be so green. She was always mesmerized by his eyes but now they are noticeably weary, tired even.

“Y/N,” Dean nods at her and pauses, taking in the sight of her in the skimpy outfit that doesn’t really leave too much to the imagination.

“What are you doing here? You wanted a dance?” She tries to be smug when she knows exactly why he’s here.

“Don’t act like you don’t know. I’m here to bring you home. Your parents are worried,” He says, his voice is rough, not having too much patience left. She can see sweat beading on his forehead. Father Winchester probably wants to be anywhere else but here.

“I’m sorry, but you came here unannounced and frankly, I have to work,” She turns to the lady at the desk, “Donna, any bookings for me?”

“No, honey, nothing yet,” Donna replies, her gaze flying back to Father Winchester.

“Oh.. ok.” Y/N looks awkwardly around the room. She’d need at least two bookings so she could pay her damn rent. She trails her eyes back to Father Winchester, sending him a shy smile, “So, Father, if you’ll excuse me, I have to work. The rent won’t pay itself.”

She was about to turn around when his big hand grips around her upper arm, holding her back. “How much for the booking?” I need to talk to you,” he looks to Donna “in private.”

“It’s $250 for 30 minutes, Father. Think you can afford that?” Donna answers him with a wink.

Father Winchester looks at Y/N, cocking an eyebrow, “How many bookings do you need for your rent?”

“T-two.” Y/N answers, her arms almost hurting from his tight grip.

“I’ll take an hour then,” Father Winchester says, pulling out the bundle of cash from his pants.

“You have it in cash?” Donna is stunned.

“I’m always prepared,” Father Winchester answers impatiently, “are we good to go?”

“Honey, Room #3 is available.” Donna turns to Y/N and she nods.

“Lead the way.” Father Winchester points his chin towards the rooms, his hands still gripping her as if he is afraid that she’ll go fucking Houdini on him and vanish.

The light is dim in the room. The music is already blaring through the speakers and she turns it back a little. It’s a nice change from the outside, there’s always too much noise in the stage room; with the people chatting and chanting. Y/N always enjoys the quiet the private rooms bring with them.

“Sit down,” She says as she points her chin to the only chair in the room.

Father Winchester walks slowly over, his head tilting around, taking in the sight of the room she think he’s probably regretting renting it for an hour right about now.

He sits down, clearing his throat as he unbuttons his dress jacket but pulls it over his stomach, adjusting it so he will be comfortable. “We need to talk.”

“I’m sorry, Father, you are here to talk, I am here to work.” She says, walking around his back, her fingers trailing along her broad shoulders, making him swallow hard.

“Listen, Y/N, your parents are really worried. They regret –”

Y/N sits on his lap, her legs on either side of his and she grins because Father Winchester looks at her, a shocked expression on his face.

She leans in, her chest flush to his as she whispers into his ears, “Go on, Father.” before she leans back, a smirk on her face. She can see that Dean grips the armrest tight, his knuckles turning white as he tries to pull himself together.

“Your parents,” he says, thinking about continuing where he left off, “they regret not letting you do what you –”

He lets out a sharp whimper as she begins to move her hips and grinds down on him.

“Y/N, what are you doing?” Father Winchester says, and his hands go to her thighs, fingers digging into her flesh.

“Ah-ah..no touching, Father. You can rest your hands on my hips, but that’s as far as you can go.” She says in an amused tone.

Father Winchester sighs, pulling his hand away and resting them back on the arm rest. He’s trying his best not to give in, she can see.

“So, what are you saying, Father?” She whispers seductively, biting down on her bottom lip as she arches her back, pressing her hips down on his groin. Her hands go behind her, unbuckling her bra strap and then she takes it off, making Father Dean Winchester swallow down the lump that built up in his throat.

“Y-you..can..uh, call me Dean.” He looks at her and maybe it’s just the lighting but she can see that his eyes just got a shade darker, “I don’t like young people to address me as Father.”

Yeah, sure, she thinks, grinning as she hooks her hand back around his neck and moves her hips to the music.

“Forgive me Father, for I have sinned.” Y/N winks, moving her hands back on her own body, cupping her breasts and twirls her nipples in between her fingers, and she can hear a choked moan out of Dean’s throat.

“So, Y/N.” Dean starts to say again, “Your parents are really..ah..”

She grinds on him, feeling the bulge growing bigger and bigger and it’s just the right angle, really that makes him jolt.

“You were saying?” She laughs, grinding more and more.

“You have got to stop this.” He growls, his hand now on her hips, trying to still her ministrations on top of him.

“I’m working, Dean.” She moans out, because damn, it feels good and she’s not the one who would do this with a client, but the way Father Winchester grows underneath of her, the way the shaft of his dick rubs so good on her clit? She can’t help but let herself fall.

Dean’s blunt nails digging into the side of her hips, bruising her flesh, probably leaving a mark that resembles crescent moons as he tries to stop her. Dean tries, god knows how hard he tries.

“So good, isn’t it, Father Dean Winchester?” She takes his hands, places both of the big palms on her tits, and he groans audibly.

“I thought there’s no touching.”

“Only if I allow it and this time, I make an exception.” She says with a wink, as she rolls her hips in a figure eight on his boner.

“You..you should..ah.. c-come..home, please.” Dean says, closing his eyes at the sensation he’s trying to avoid.

“Oh, you said please.” She mocks before leaning in, her chest flush to his as she buries her face in the crook of his neck, smelling the cologne and musk that intoxicates her mind.

Dean has his arms around her now, his big palms splayed on her back, as he digs his fingertips into her flesh, kneading it so good. He’s breathing into the crook of her neck, his lips softly resting on her shoulder, not kissing, only resting, but that alone is enough to make her head spin.

“Ah..” Dean clenches his eyes shut, as he pulls her close.

She’s still grinding, their breathing got heavier, the sensation traveling through her like electric current.

“So good, Father, isn’t it?” She moans into his neck but she isn’t sure if he heard her, his heart is beating out of his chest as his hands pull her towards him, as if he wants to disappear inside of her.

“You’re close, Father, do it. C’mon, it’s good on this side, be a good boy for me?” Y/N grinds harder, deeper, coaxing moans out of her own mouth.

“Y/N!” Dean calls out, a guttural broken cry, before he seals his lips around her shoulder, biting down on it as he creams his pants.

She is so close behind but wills herself not to let herself go. She got what she wanted and it’s time to stop. Y/N moves her hips lazily on his lap, letting him come down from his high and when he’s finished, he sucks at the patch that bears his teeth mark.

“I’m sorry,” he pants, “I think this will leave a mark.”

Y/N laughs then, standing up from his lap, making Dean look up at her, embarrassment on his face.

“It’s ok, Father. Now go.”

“Will you come back with me?” He asks, getting out of his seat, adjusting his pants that cling to him like a second skin. He’s probably glad that they are black.

“No, I quite like my life, Father Winchester. I’m going to college. I have a bright future. It’s just the stripping, but what is it really. I do make people happy.”

“I’m afraid I can’t leave you here.” He says, his hand threading through his short hair before he pinched the bridge of his nose.

“Why’s that?”

“I promised your parents that I’ll come back with you. And I always keep my promises, Y/N.” Dean comes closer and is only inches from her. He looks a little intimidating but she’s not scared easily.

“What does that mean?” She asks, trembling only slightly.

“I’ll do anything to get you back.”

“Anything?”

“Anything.” Dean’s smirking a little, shrugging off his jacket and getting rid of his white collar, “We still have more than half the time left to the room and I’ve come this far already - in more ways than other - just tell me how I can get you to come back with me and I’ll do it.”

“Oh, Father,” Y/N snickers, “the way to get me back is perilous and it leads to things you don’t really want to do because it goes against all things you stand for.”

“Then lead me.” He says, holding out his hand for her to take.


	2. Chapter 2

Y/N watched from a safe distance as people poured out of the church when the mass ended. She could also see her parents and of course, they would stay behind to talk to the priest. Her mother had Father Winchester’s hand clutched in hers, probably thanking him for talking to her.

It was only yesterday that Dean turned up at her workplace and begged her to literally corrupt him, saying that he would do anything if it meant that she would come back with him. Of course she denied. Y/N was overwhelmed with everything last night and to feel him so close made her head spin. She should not be having impure thoughts with a priest. Not at all. But on the other hand, it’s freaking Father Winchester. The hottest priest around.

She remembered that he was a senior when she was a freshman. He left before Y/N could know him at school but already then, she heard the stories of girls who swooned around him like bees, but she also heard the stories of him staying far away from said flock of bees that wanted to drink from his nectar.

He had high ambitions already back then, wanted to take over the church from his father as soon as he was ready, and she remembered that it was shortly before she left, that he finally did - the church was never empty since.

In the morning, when Y/N woke up, she strolled over to her tiny living room to take a peek at the envelope Donna handed her before she left yesterday. All of her yesterday’s earnings were in there and from the way it felt heavy in her hand, she was glad that she would be able to pay the rent with it.

She took out the bills, wanting to count them when a cheque caught her eye. Y/N never ever received a cheque before, only hard cash, and she wondered why is was in there. Donna probably made a mistake, she thought and pulled it out to read who it was for. She would return it tomorrow when she was in again, but as Y/N turned the cheque around in her hand, she almost choked on her coffee. It was a cheque, written out to her, for $1,000, and when she read further down, she saw the name. Dean Winchester. There was also a note attached to it. “Hope this will help you pay your rent for a couple more months, until you decide to come back. Dean.”

And now, she’s waiting here, in front of the church, determined to return the cheque because she doesn’t need his pity and she certainly is not a charity case, even if he might think so.

When the last one of the church goers was gone, she waited until Dean made his way back inside and then she went in. She couldn’t see him anywhere but she heard the door to the confession booth clicking shut.

Y/N smirked to herself when she walked over there slowly and slid in. She waited a couple of seconds before saying something because she didn’t know how to start up the conversation. It had been too long since she’s done this.

She could hear Dean clearing his throat as if he was signaling for her to start with her confession.

“I…uh… sorry Father, I haven’t done this for a while,” she was stammering.

“Y/N? Is that you?” Dean asked through the blinds and she could hear surprise in his voice.

“Yeah,” Y/N looked down to the crumbled cheque in her hand, “I came to give you your cheque back.”

“You didn’t have to.” Dean sighed, as if he knew that she will try to give it back and he’s prepared for it.

“But I want to. I don’t want it.”

“Tell me, Y/N, will the cheque help you?” he asked bluntly, “Help you so that you can go on with your study and don’t have to take on so many shifts in that… establishment?”

She smirked then, because Dean couldn’t bring himself to say strip club out loud.

“But…,” she started to say.

“Will it?” he asked again, his voice rumbling rough and low and hearing it makes her want to see him.

“Well, yes, but…”

“Then keep it,” Dean said with authority. “Promise me one thing, though.”

“What is it?” She leaned forward curiously.

“That you’ll come back.” Dean said more gently now.

“I… Father…”

“I will keep trying, you know? Keep on trying and as I said yesterday. I’ll do whatever I need to, to get you back.”

“Alright,” Y/N whispered, “You keep on trying and in the meantime, can I say thank you in person?”

“Sure, I can meet you in my office.” Dean was already standing up, about to get out of the booth.

“No, Father. I don’t have time. I’ll just come over quick.”

Dean wanted to protest, saying that she really shouldn’t but she was already out of her side of the booth and pushed the door in to his side.

She paused a quick second when she saw him but when he returned her smile, she felt bold, and climbed into his lap. Dean held her, so that she wouldn’t fall down.

“What are you doing?” he hissed low and she cupped his cheeks, feeling the stubble rough underneath her palms.

“Thanking you.” Y/N said, looking him in the eye and was soon swallowed by the sea of green she encountered.

“You really sh…” Dean tried to say more, but his words were swallowed by her lips touching his.

Y/N kissed him and at first, she wanted to really just tease him and give him a peck but then she got overwhelmed by his smell and his broad shoulders, by his strong arms that held her steady and basically, by him. She tickled at his lips with the tip of her tongue and then he parted them for her. She was able to lick into his mouth and he just let her. He had his head rested on the wall and then he felt bold and he too, slid his tongue into her mouth as if he owned it and shit, why is he such a good kisser. Maybe if he wasn’t that good, she would have been able to back away after the first touch of their slick tongues… but now it became nearly impossible.

“Y/N…,” Dean panted into her mouth when they parted and she grinned wickedly before she slid her body down to the floor. She was kneeling before him now and Dean was breathless and speechless at the same time.

“Let me thank you, Father,” she grinned, her small hands travel up his thighs and over his hardening bulge until she fumbled around with is belt buckle and undid it quickly.

“Y/N,” Dean said again but and she stilled her motions, waiting for a ‘No’ from him. When it never came, she proceed with her ministrations, pulling down his zipper and palmed his hard cock through his boxers. So what she felt last night was true, Father Winchester is very much a big boy and the thought of seeing it made her mouth water.

She hooked her fingers in his boxers, pulling them down and Dean lifted his hips, helping her and therefore, giving his consent.

Her fingers wrapped around Dean’s shaft and when she looked up to him, his dick was only mere inches from her face. Y/N met his eyes that were full of confusion but there was also something else in there. Something dark that was laced with lust.

“Forgive me, Father, for I’m going to make you sin.” She let the phrase roll off her tongue in a low seductive voice before she licked up a strip from the base of his shaft to his leaking tip and had to grin as she heard Dean moan out something incoherent before he bit down on his bottom lip.

His cock was heavy and hard in her hand, the tip already turning purple and shiny with pre-cum and she sealed her lips around it, sucking lightly and tasting him on her tongue.

“Mmh…” she moaned to herself now before taking him further in, swallowing him down greedily and Dean grabbed her shoulders with his hand, blunt nails digging into it as he desperately sought out for something to hold on to.

“Y/N… shit,” Dean groaned out, his nails digging deeper into her shoulders and she was sure that he would leave a mark. He was close, she could tell.

“Relax, Father.” She came up, releasing his dick with a loud, wet pop and he squint his eye shut. The orgasm, within reach only a heartbeat before, was suddenly taken away from him and he didn’t know how he should feel about it, he didn’t have any experiences to compare it to.

She began to trail her fingers along his shaft, mapping out the veins that stood out because Dean was so close to bursting.

Her fingertips circled at the little string that attached his shaft to the head of his cock, and Dean jolted up a little.

“Shh…” she hushed him, her forefinger now rubbing along his slit, and his cock jerked after her touch.

“Y/N, please…” It came out all desperate and she chuckled to herself. She loved it. Loved the sound of desperation in their voices when she could bring them so close to the edge that they would do anything to get release.

She twirled her tongue around his cockhead now, letting it slip across the tip and then she sucked the head into her mouth lightly. All the while, her eyes were trained on Dean, watching him to know when he was close. And as if she knew it, it didn’t take long. Y/N could feel his thighs stiffen, could feel his balls bouncing up to almost touch her chin and he threw his head back. That was her cue to go easy on him and she did, letting the head bounce out of her mouth with a lewdly popping sound.

And then she saw Dean looking down at her, frustration painted on his face as he let out another growl.

“You are…” He didn’t finish the sentence, instead pulling her up by the hands that were still on her shoulders and attacked her mouth, licking into her wet mouth with his tongue and tasting himself on her.

“Let me finish,” Y/N whispered into the kiss and slid herself down again when Dean released his grip on her.

She was back between his thighs, hands touching his throbbing and pulsing cock. The head of it already a deep shade of purple from the sucking, paired with anticipation and desperate for release. She curled her tongue around his head, licking along the edge of the mushroom tip and Dean dug his fingers back into her shoulders.

Y/N looked up at him and smiled before she spoke. “You can put your hand on my head, Father,” It was an invitation which Dean gladly took.

He twirled his fingers in her locks, pulling a little as he felt her wet mouth surround his cock again. It took him a while until he felt bold and then he was guiding her, pushing her down so that she would take in more of him.

She cradled his balls with one hand while she uses the other hand to massage the part where she couldn’t take him. Dean was huge. There was no way that she could take him all the way but that doesn’t seem to bother him. At all.

“Y/N…” Her name rolled off his tongue in a choked gasp, and he pushed her further down, almost choking her and she coughed up a storm with his dick still in her mouth as he spilled hot and sticky into her throat.

“Oh my…” He started to say but remembered that he shouldn’t use the Lord’s name in vain.

She looked up at him, grinning, tears streamed down her face as she lapped at the cum that spilled out of her mouth and back down his shaft. She mouthed along it, swallowing and licking at all the cum she could find as he watched her with his mouth agape.

There was rustling on the other side of the booth and they could hear an old lady starting to talk. “Bless me Father, for I have sinned. It has been 12 days since my last confession.”

Dean looked around startled, and try to sit up straight but Y/N was still between his legs, lapping up the cum around his softening cock with a stupid grin on her face.


End file.
